


A different kind of fun

by shikaku28



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Pseudo-Incest, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 11:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16722318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikaku28/pseuds/shikaku28
Summary: When the Bat's away, the birds will play. This summary is likely highly overused but do expect to find it preceding all of my stupid and inconsequential works henceforth thank you.





	A different kind of fun

The music thrummed loud and proud in buzzed minds, and an echo of stomps follow the beat. Dick Grayson, in all his overly flexible glory, is busy putting on some show for his brothers where karaoke had devolved into Dick Grayson lip sync central as usual. He's already taken half his clothes off. Littered around the cave, each item marking the last thing he did a flip off of. 

Damian holds tight to Jason like an emotional backpack, holding onto his eldest brother's shirt tight like it'll bring him off his makeshift stage and eyes filled with tears of many emotions from drinking. Tim stares lazily, a wide grin on his face as he draped in the big bat-chair in front of the big bat-computer. Jason follows his elder around the room like a puppy. If anyone knows anything, it's that Grayson doesn't need clothes to do much, and even performs better when they're missing. 

“Yeah! Take it off!” Jason keeps yelling at his brother, beaming with glazed eyes. Jason gets handsy when he's intoxicated. Also just in general. Dick is looking like a hot meal over there and the man wants at least five pieces. Richard stalks over, heeled boots- that he wasn't wearing when the night started, where the hell did he get those- clicking with a seductive danger on the cold stone floor of the cave. He pauses in front of Jason, who only stops trying to have his way with him when he realized the drunken performer wasn't moving. His eyes locked on Damian's, whom he forgot had spidermonkey'd his way up there and was just hanging on. 

“Look kid I'm gonna need you to start paying rent,” he jokes, waiting for them to do something. Anything. He feels some shifting from his youngest brother sitting on his shoulder and tenses. “Kid if you're humping the back of my neck right now I'm going to punch you in the crotch.” Dick giggles, hardly an accurate response to the situation, but he's not really coherent. His hands cup Jason's face. 

Finally Damian, as his elder was turning away to continue his sensual show, grabs a handful of his tie as if he was looking to rip it off him himself. It was the last thing he was wearing above the waist. Dick mutters a strangled yelp, defensive nature kicking in and moving to grab the arm. Before he can do much however there's something sliding in his mouth. He bites down on it on pure first response and is released accordingly. It's a dollar. More specifically a 20 dollar bill. Eyes heavy and lidded, he takes the cash and teases it over his body, trailing it down and down, before tucking it into the briefs for safe keeping.

Jason can't believe how hot that was. Tim was waving him over for a turn too. Dick pads over, kneeling over him in the dramatically large chair, the younger almost able to taste the alcohol on his breath with how close he leans. Hands grab the his brother’s ass and squeeze hard enough to make him gasp and moan, head tilted in excitement. 

The sound echoes enough to snap Jason out of his trance and decide to get in on the action. He brings up the rear, Dick's rear that is, grasping hold of his thighs and grinding into his ass. Dick grunts in slight shock, but adjusts quickly. Hands fumble behind him and tug harshly at the pants with a rush to release the swollen cock from cloth confines. Jason groans, hips shuddering under the care of Grayson's touch, but quickly dissatisfied with fucking his fingers, so he dutifully lined up with his ass and slid in without warning or remorse.

The man's yell wasn't as loud as the groan that echoed into the cave, legs shaking and thankful for the support. 

“God you're already fucking prepped you man-whore. You're such a slut Grayson,” Jason teased darkly.

Tim chimes in, words a bit slow, but still more coherent and even than the rest of the cast. “You're such a horn dog Jason.”

Damian couldn't help but pipe up, his voice is quieter than the usual boastful attitude due to the bit he had been drinking. Tim's voice triggers his need to make obstinate comments however. “And you're such a bitch Drakeson.” He puts emphasis the last name, as if it will highlight the fact he doesn't really belong here. He's hardly fazed, lazy grin practically doubling in size. It serves to spite Damian, but before they can get into another argument, Dick's cry cuts through the cave. 

“ _Jason!!_ ” He yells, fingers pinching at his nipples and teeth sunken deep in his skin as Jay buries himself to the base in his brother's ass. Jason impales him roughly with his cock, avoiding giving him any time to adjust. Dick's own strains against his briefs, helping along by his brother who finds the bulge an endearing toy. When he feels it start to stain, he licks his lips deciding to help him out. The alternative would be it got all over him anyway. Shifting a bit in the chair, he took Dick's head in his mouth. Tim spared the foreplay, though it took him long enough to find a pace to match Jason's rough fucking, Dick appreciated it enough. His senses were going wild, as much practice as he had, his brothers always knew how to make him lose control.

Tim got fair warning that Dick was on the verge of finishing, he'd had enough practice down here. Jason on the other hand was left to the mercy of Dick clenching up and holding him in place. A wordless shout preceded the upward thrust of his shaky hips and and Jason nearly cried. “Fucking-! Warn a guy!!” He growled, hardly able to move. Tim swallowed all that he could catch, wiping a bit at his mouth that trickled down. Dick was hardly spent, always down for an extra round. 

Between heavy breaths he grinned down at Tim, dizzy hand groping at him to find his own dick strained against the fabric. “No reason Jaybird should have all the fun. 'M big enough for both of you,” his smile is practically devilish and Tim tries to take a second to worry about the fate of his brother's ass once this is over. But the firm hand stroking at his cock, rolling over the head, coaxing it out of his jeans, really seems to insist. He sits up again, bringing Richard's hips closer to line up with his entrance. With a deep breath, he relaxes and lets Timmy slide in next to Jason and the resulting groan between the three of then was near melodious. Dick's breath is stuttering as he relishes how good they both feel. But Jason being Jason gives his ass a smack and tells him “Get a move on.” A strangled cry follows but he obeys nonetheless. Hands grip Tim's shoulders and his hips move up and down, so slowly at first until he warms up to the feeling, and then faster as he falls deeper and deeper on the combined cocks.

From behind, a muffled cry doing it's best to be squashed, sounds and at least two of the three boys realize they've forgotten about Damian back there in their lust for pleasure. “God fucking Jesus kid-” Jason swears but it's cut off by Dick who takes his usual protective hold of the boy. Damian tries to protest but his elder is having none of it. “If you wanted to play little D, you should've just said s- _oh._ ” Dick's hand palms across his crotch to find it wet and warm already. He's already gotten off and he's squirming at his sensitivity to the touch. He whimpers and desperately tries to get away before the shame can set in, but Grayson continues to prod at him and rile him up until he's panting and erect again. “There's plenty of space for whatever you want baby bird,” Dick coos affectionately, trying not to bliss out before he can find a spot for him but it's growing difficult. “I want you to unhand me Grayson,” he snaps and wrenches out of his hold. He's straddling the chair, pressed flush between Tim and Dick while Jason pounded him forward. With hesitant movements Damian shifts to comfortably lower his pants just enough to allow Dick's cock to slide in. His knees shake and his hands brace on the chair behind them that's rapidly running out of room. 

“Aw I'm flattered Dami,” Dick says with a faltering composure.  
“Easy ride,” Tim sneers at Damian who was face to face with him now. If he hadn't been grimacing at the feeling, he would have glared.  
“Shut **up** Drake.” He wasn't as stretched as Dick had been and tears prick at his eyes, but at Jason's pace none of them were getting any real time to get comfortable.  
“Will you fucking hurry up??” He rushes them along and Dick apologizes and promises to make it up to him later with a kiss to the back of his little's neck.

From there they move too well together. Cries in unison, or just following each other like a song, each tone complimenting the last. On occasion someone speaks up. A couple words, hardly a sentence. At some point Damian occupied Tim's mouth to shut him up. But for the most part they just enjoy each other's company, each of them intimately familiar with one another. Eventually they just devolve into whines, breathy moans that draw them closer to their edge. 

Dick is the first one to give the alarm, “I'm close, Jay _I'm so fucking close please_.” His brother finds no sympathy, “Oh no you fucking don't. Not before I do you cheap whore,” the tone sends shudders through him that everyone else feels and is likely more counterintuitive than intended. He starts to drive his hips harder, no longer accounting for the second cock that had since been matching pace with him. Tim jolts gripping at Damian's ass to shift and catch up with Jason. The gruff voice rings out, heavy with want and demand, “Tim help me fill--” he's cut off by a loud crack and everything goes sideways. A chorus of “Oh shit-” breaks the flow and Dick is the first to realize, laughing. 

“I think we broke it.”  
“Broke what.”  
“Chair. Yeah, definitely broken.”  
“Father's going to kill us. If he's feeling benevolent.”

Tim shifts a bit, earning a groan from Dick as he tests the new limits of the furniture. It doesn't heave violently and dump them all on the ground so Tim gives the go ahead. “Ready Jay?” The man bites back above him. “Hell, I thought I'd _never_ get to finish.” A rough hand shoves Dick forward, bending him at enough of an angle for Jason to plow into him. Damian cries out first, Dick brushing against his prostate just right. “Grayson,” he cries volume hardly more than squeak, and the sound of his youngest brother absolutely pleading his name is enough to draw him over the edge. He clenches tight, riding out another orgasm, taking his brothers over the edge with him. The tight warmth of Dick's ass, only helped by Tim's stuttering thrusts, finally helps Jason to climax and he lets out a hearty load in Dick's ass. Tim follows shortly after with a sharp sounding cry. “S… sorry Jay,” Dick huffs as he comes down from the bliss, slumping over Damian and checking to see if he's alright while he's down there. The boy's gone notably silent and still. Dick tilts his head up and surely enough he's unloaded yet again without even being touched. The elder bird only smiles but doesn't mention it, he looks close to falling asleep anyway. The alcohol running warm through his system puts him in a perfect position to curl up next to his boys and take a nap too. That is, until a voice sounds in the distance.

“Welcome home Master Bruce,” Alfred's voice rings clear, loud enough, if not a bit louder than usual to pick up on the cave cameras Tim was using to keep an eye on the manor. “Thank God for Alfred,” Dick mutters, pout set on his face.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Jason swears, quickly pulling free of the messy tangle of bodies and spurring another groan from the three. “Ah suck it up,” He shoves at Grayson trying to get him up, “Or we'll be facing a new kind of problem in a minute.”

Dick is forced to concede, but in trying to stand he wobbles and collapses backwards onto Jay who hadn't gotten very far. “Damn I'm… more gone than… than…” His brain stops working and he marvels the mess running down his legs. He's by far the most intoxicated- or rather he holds liquor worse than the rest of them. Tim is definitely the most intoxicated, but he always just looks like that so he’s best at hiding it. Jason shoves him off so he can tuck himself back into his pants and the force of Richard landing on the good side of the chair draws another snap from it and the last two are unceremoniously dumped to the ground.

“Okay,” Tim picks himself up quickly, he can't really afford to be implicated in this crime, as he has a reputation to uphold as the golden child. He takes charge, also fixing his outfit and trying to clean as much sex off of it as possible. “Jason clean, Dick get dressed, Damian get up and make yourself decent.”

The boys erupt into protest, all but Damian who is still nodding off.  
“Why do I have to clean, make short stuff do it. He's closer to the ground anyway.”  
“Let me clean you up baby bird and we'll get you tucked into bed soon.”  
“Jason shut up. We can't fucking put Damian on display he smells worse than you. Dick fucking focus I swear to god-”  
They're cut off by Alfred's voice once more, “I'm sure the boys would be happy to see you sir.”

Dick scrambles to find his clothes, towing Damian along as Jason yanks Tim's jacket from him and cleans up the mess of fluids shared by the four of them. He almost gets distracted cleaning up Dick but after a punch to the arm by Tim who also snatches Damian they look vaguely presentable.

They crowd around the broken chair, Tim holding Damian like a cat. Dick sways where he stands, mostly supported by Jason. He keeps reaching out to take Damian only to be swatted away. “You spoil him you know,” Jay mutters. Tim shakes his head. “We have at least two problems. We can't bullshit both of them. One of them's gotta go. My vote is on Dami.” Dick's face falls, “Seconded. Ditch the kid,” Jason chimes in. Dick opens his mouth to protest but Tim snaps, “No he doesn't get a vote he's fucking asleep. Besides Bruce would kill us if he found out-” the sound of footsteps shuts them all up and they scramble trying to figure out where to put him. Somewhere he won't be seen, heard, or smelled. Somewhere he won't fall out of. Somewhere like…

“Batmobile!” Jason points and Tim follows quickly, dumping him in the open trunk. Jason drops the definitely ruined jacket in there as well, after offering it back to Tim who only glared daggers back. By now the commotion has stirred the youngest and he blearily and angrily looks up. “Will you idiots stop jostling me around. I swear-” Dick's voice cuts them off as he struggles to keep up. “Do _not_ put him in the trunk!” He sounds more panicked than demanding however and Tim slams it shut moments before Bruce enters.

He descends the stairs leisurely, but his face holds stern curiosity when he finds his three boys crowding around the computer. “Evening,” he speaks, tone even but holding out for an explanation. They turn just enough to toss him a greeting, but nothing else. When none follows Bruce stalks closer, “What did you do?” He glares, if he has to find out for himself he'll be twice as upset. The boys freeze and Bruce stalks closer, tugging Dick out of the group. He talks the most. With a gasp he frowns, slightly irritated but leans into the touch anyway. “You're drunk,” Bruce says flatly and directs a pointed look at Jason. Jay shrugs and so does Dick. “I'm off duty,” he fires back, half hoping Bruce would punish him anyway, “I can't have fun with my brothers?” He pets a hand in the two boys’ hair. Bruce sighs and steps back, still skeptical but relieved the secret isn't as bad as he anticipated. “Where's Damian?” He asks and gets three different answers.  
“Out.” Tim.  
“Sleeping.” Dick.  
“I dunno.” Jason.  
Back to paranoia. His glare once more focused Dick who's more inclined to ramble the truth when he starts running his mouth. “Where's Damian, Dick?” Nightwing shudders under the glare of Batman. “He was sleeping last I checked. He might have run off, I haven't seen him in a while.” After a pause, this answer seems to satisfy him. “Dick, Jason, with me. Clean up, you both smell like booze. Tim. Whatever you're doing here. Great work.”

With that he leaves and Tim gives a soft “Babysitting” and a thumbs up as he exits. As soon as the sounds of footsteps die down inside the cave Tim sighs out heavily, and jogs to the Damian's hiding spot where he surfaces quickly and tries to scramble out. Tim only shoves him back down. “Not yet _baby bird_ ,” he mocks Dick's doting voice. “If you leave now you blow our cover. Wouldn't want Big D getting in trouble, would you?” Damian collapses back down, he's still disoriented and dizzy from earlier. “Mark my words Drake…” he grumbles with less malice behind his voice than usual. Tim is hardly interested in the threat and rolled his eyes. “Consider them marked,” he's halfway to slamming the trunk again when Damian doesn't protest. He starts to scrutinize what's wrong before he panics. “Oh no- no Damian don't-” he's too late. Damian upheaves all of the alcohol they swirled inside him in the trunk of the batmobile. “I feel like shit. I blame you,” he sinks back down and turns over, curling around his knees and going back to sleep. Tim slams the trunk shut. “At least he didn't ask about the chair.”


End file.
